Hell's Heroes
by OmegaKhaos
Summary: After a long trip across the ruins of America, a small band of mercenaries sets themselves up for business in the uncivilized and chaotic Capital Wasteland. They find themselves in for more than they asked for when they receive a job from an individual that holds the fate of the Wasteland in their hands.


Omega: To all you mortals I present a Fallout FanFic. Enjoy it, or don't. Either way it gets read.

**Getting Settled**

* * *

" This place looks like Deathclaw shit." Hanzo stated.

" Well, it does need some fixing but we don't have the money yet." Nick said.

" Damn overpriced caravans. It would have been cheaper to use the Vertibird." complained Benjamin.

" Yes, but remember the last time we tried? My stupid brethren took potshots at us with missile launchers." Victor pointed out.

" Regardless. We are here in one piece and have a place to stay." Nick said.

" I guess you are right about that." Hanzo said.

" Now, we need to get this place semi-operational. Ben, I want you and Victor to get the electrical systems working along with clearing debris. Hanzo, scout the lower levels and kill any possible hostiles and pests you find. I will work on getting things all set communication and organization wise." Nick said in his special order giving tone.

" Got it." Hanzo said as he activated his suit's stealth system and left.

" Understood." Ben and Vick replied as they headed off for the electrical room.

Nick proceeded to the command room of the old military bunker. He entered and swept the dust and debris from the decayed wooden desk. Nick sat in the command chair which was surprisingly well intact despite the condition of the desk. He checked in the drawers for anything that may be of use. All Nick found was an ancient pack of cigs and broken 10mm pistol. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He removed his helmet, inhaled, and blew out a puff of smoke. Nick propped his feet on the desk next to the powerless Pre-War computer. He just sat there in the small dimly lit room until he got the signal.

The lights all powered on and the computer screen lit up. " Good job guys." he said to himself as he began to work on the computer. He began rolling through old files, checking the status of the bunker, and getting whatever auxiliary systems he could activate powered up.

**Hanzo**

Hanzo was creeping through the dark with his stealth suit active and Katana out and ready. So far he had found some bodies with still good combat armor on them and Rad-Roaches. He was currently in what looked like some sort of mechanics area. Hanzo had passed trashed robots and robot containment units with inactive Sentries in them. He figured Ben would love those. Hanzo made his way down the hall silently and stopped when the lights clicked on and he heard a massive mechanical sound.

He checked his surroundings and slowly made his way forward. Hanzo entered the large room ahead and dead stopped when he saw what was in it. " Machine-Boy'll love this." He said with a whistle.

**Benjamin and Victor**

" See! I told you it was just a simple bypass!" Ben said proudly.

" Whatever, here is your 20 caps." Victor said as he handed over the money. " Now shall we attend to the debris?"

" Yeah sure. You get the big chunks and carry them to the outside and I'll work on getting the smaller ones into containers for you to carry." Ben explained.

" So I do all the heavy lifting and you get to pick up little rocks and put them in boxes?" Victor said with a bit of anger.

" Well, I'm not a 7 ft., super strong, Super Mutant in strength enhancing power armor now am I?" Benjamin said.

" Fine, fine. I'll do the shit work, but you give me my 20 caps back." Victor said extending his hand.

" Dammit, here." Ben said as he reluctantly handed the money back.

The two exited the electric room and started clearing debris. After about ten piles worth, Ben spotted something interesting under some rubble. Victor wasn't nearby so he used his T-45D enhanced muscles to lift up the big piece of cement and move it over. What he found was going to be of very much use. It was one of those suitcases made for holding the massively expensive during Pre-War times Pip-Boys. He opened up the case and sure enough there were 4 Pip-Boys all nice and new sitting in the case. He closed it back up and set it next to his pack of assorted items. Ben continued clearing up rubble and he and Victor were done shortly.

**Nick**

He had just finished with setting up the auxiliary systems when Benjamin walked in with a case in his right hand.

" What is it?" Nick asked.

" Open and see for yourself." Ben replied placing the case on the desk.

" Perfect." Nick said as he pulled a Pip-Boy out and latched it to his right wrist. He began configuring it to his needs and Ben did the same.

" You like?" Ben said with a smile behind his helmet.

" Very much. Now, I got everything active that was still operational and well. We got some good shit in here. A fully intact turret system, sentry bots, and an armory full of some good Pre-War tech." Nick said.

" Not bad. Communications up?" Ben asked while he finalized his Pip-Boy configuration.

" A small portion, currently we got a broadcast range to the wasteland around D.C., that's it."

" Well damn. Better be some good jobs there."

" Agreed. Though the place is supposed to be in complete disarray with only minor settlements spread out across the wasteland." Nick stated.

" Everything's set except for we need one more-" Ben was cutoff by Hanzo de-cloaking.

" Sup guys. Scouting's done." Hanzo reported.

" Good. How long have you been here?" Nick asked.

" Since Machine-Boy walked in. Mind handing me one of those Pip-Boys?" Hanzo asked extending his hand.

" Sure." Ben picked one up and tossed it to the team's Ninja.

" Thanks." Hanzo said as he did his configuring.

" What did you find?" Nick asked.

" Various dead bodies with some salvageable armor, lots of roaches, a whole mechanics bay, troop quarters, armory, and something you gotta see to believe." Hanzo said with a sly smile.

" Alright, where is it?" Ben asked.

" Bottom level." Hanzo replied.

" Ben, get Vick and we'll head down there."

" Roger." Ben said leaving the room.

Benjamin brought in Victor shortly after and the group headed down to the lowest level, killing Rad-Roaches along the way. When they reached the area Hanzo spoke of, Ben fainted out of sheer excitement. After Ben got back up he was running around the room like a kid in a toy store. He inspected all the robots spread about.

" THIS IS FUCKING HEAVEN!" Ben yelled as he happily rushed from machine to machine.

" He's happy." Nick said.

" Yep, he hasn't noticed the best thing in here yet." Hanzo said with a small chuckle. " Hey! Ben! Look over there!" Hanzo pointed to said location.

" What is, HOLY MOTHER OF ROBO-CHRIST!" Benjamin exclaimed as he charged toward the massive machine that was locked in place upon the wall.

" What is that?" Victor asked.

" IT'S A PRE-WAR DEATH MACHINE!" Ben said ecstatically.

" It doesn't have a name but it is registered as a brother to the Liberty Prime Project. Whatever that is." Nick said. " It apparently superior to that project but this one had more problems. Such as power, AI, Weapon malfunction, and motivators. Though it is armed with more firepower than the entire Brotherhood of Steel could ever muster." Nick stated.

" Well, I should be able to fix it given the time and resources." Ben said as he calmed down.

" Wonderful, but first lets get everything else set up. Once we start broadcasting, we are gonna be up to our necks in calls." Nick said smiling.

* * *

Omega: Stopping things there. Good enough of an intro chapter no? Let me know what you all think in the review section. I'll see you in the next chapter. Omega out.


End file.
